Mistery Kid
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Law baru saja pindah dan dia mulai di ganggu sosok bocah. sampai kejadian aneh terjadi, membuatnya marah. kehidupan yang baru menantinya.
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Kid

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Rate : T

Warning : BL, AU, OOC (tiga rangkaian mutlak), typo (bersembunyi dengan baik diantara kata-kata), monoton, alur gak jelas, bertele-tele, dan..ah gak seburuk itu kok. Jika mengharap karya yang bagus, _well,_ aku sudah berusaha.

 **Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk** **Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 _ **ITADAKIMASU**_

.

.

.

Pindah kerja dan pindah tempat tinggal di waktu yang bersamaan sangat melelahkan. Sudah seminggu aku bekerja di rumah sakit baru tapi baru kali ini bisa sepenuhnya memindahkan barang. Aku tidak pernah berfikir akan mendapatkan apartement yang terjangkau baik jarak maupun biaya dalam waktu dekat. Harus aku akui disaat genting, internet sangat membantu.

Aku mengamati sejenak seluruh ruangan, sebelum membongkar tumpukan kardus di depan _genkan_. Rumah ini terasa sangat misterius, suasana yang belum pernah kudapatkan dari tempat tinggalku yang lama. Mungkin perasaanku saja yang terlampau lama tinggal sendiri sehingga mengkhayal dengan kehadiran seseorang.

Aku bersimpuh di depan kardus terbesar yang datang hari ini. Begitu menyentuh karpet yang lembut segera saja aku menguap. Kemarin seharian aku tidak tidur demi mendapati banyak pasien kecelakaan yang harus dioperasi sampai semalam suntuk. Karpet yang terasa lembut di telapak tanganku mengundang kepala, bahu, dan seluruh anggota tubuh untuk bergabung. Godaannya terlalu kuat, aku tak kuasa menolak dan dalam sekejap duniaku di penuhi mimpi indah.

.

Udara panas tepat berhembus di wajah yang membuatku terbangun. Aku jelas sangat terkejut, tapi pengendalian diri menahanku untuk tidak terlonjak ataua mendorok wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku ini. Aku memejamkan mata, memulihkan kesadaran.

"Siapa kau?" kataku. Aku masih terpejam sampai hembusan hangat yang sedari tadi menyapu wajahku berangsur menghilang.

Aku bengkit dan mendudukkan diri, melihat sosok dengan ukuran tubuh ramping bersila di pojikan ruangan. Karena kardus yang masih berserakan di sana sini, tidak seluruh tubuhnya tampak oleh padanganku.

"Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" aku bertanya tapi dia tidak merespon dengan jawaban, ia hanya tersenyum lebar lalu berlari ke arah pintu depan. Aku tidak mengejar, mungkin dia hanya anak tetangga yang iseng masuk karena aku lupa menutup pintu.

Tidak lama suara bel berbunyi, bergegas aku melangkah ke depan. Pintunya tertutup, terasa aneh tapi kemudian aku mengabaikan karena bunyi bel bertambah dengan suara berisik yang meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali.

"Law, lama sekali." Protes pemuda berambut merah setelah pintu terbuka. Ia menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu kupersilahkan masuk.

"Hei Kiddo, apa kau melihat bocah keluar dari sini?"

Dia berbalik,"siapa? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa?"

"Begitu,ya."

"Ada apa? Jadi kau tadi tidak mengunci pintunya?"

"Ah tidak, sepertinya aku salah."

Aku juga menyadari pintu yang masih terkunci saat membukakan pintu untuk Kid, dan sepertinya jelas sekali bocah berambut hitam itu menuju pintu depan.

"Law, jangan melamun. Lihat, rumahmu masih berantakan."

Aku menyusul Kid yang sudah berkacak pinggang di hadapan semua kardus yang belum sempat kubongkar.

"Jadi, kau ke sini bukan untuk membantuku?"

"Cih, aku hanya mau menumpang minum."

"Hoo, kalau begitu aku akan membedah jantungmu saat mabuk agar kau lebih bisa bersimpati."

Kid mendekat, meraih bahuku memasang wajah yang menurutnya menyeramkan. "Lakukan jika kau bisa."

Aku mendorongnya, tapi ia memegang bahuku dengan kuat sehingga kami terjatuh bersamaan diantara kardus-kardus dan tertawa bersama. Berikutnya aku lupa perihal bocah dan pintu.

Meski Kid terlihat menolak dan sering menggerutu, pada akhirnya dia yang hampir menyelesaikan seluruh barang pindahanku. Jika sudah merasa bekerja keras ia pasti akan memintaku untuk membelikan sake dan ia mulai minum sambil menonton DVD sampai terlelap karena mabuk.

.

"Law, jam berapa sekarang?"

Kid baru saja terbangun dari tidur tidak karuannya di depan TV menyala. Buku yang sedang kubaca kututp,"hampir tengah malam, mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi?"

Kid biasanya mengeluhkan sakit kepala setelah terbangun dari tidur akibat sake. Menawari minuman hangat agar ia segera bangun dan tidak mengeluh, aku benci orang yang mengerang karena kondisi tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

Baru aku hendak beranjak ia berkata,"tidak, aku akan pulang saja."

"Tumben, biasanya kau tidak akan pulang meski aku sudah mengusirmu."

Kid meraih jaket tebalnya, memakai sambil berjalan ke depan.

"Aku ada pekerjaan besok, terlalu jauh berangkat dari sini."

Aku mengerti, tempat tinggalku yang lama sangat dekat dengan tempat kerja Kid dan itu jadi alasannya menginap hampir setiap hari di rumahku.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar untuk rajin bekerja."

Aku mengantar sampai pintu, menungguinya mengenakan sepatu dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tentu saja, aku pulang."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Aku mengunci pintu sebelum kembali ke dalam, memastikan bahwa kejadian bocah tadi tidak terulang. Lagi pula ini sudah tengah malam, tidak mungkin akan ada yang berkeliaran pada jam segitu. Apartementku sudah tidak berantakan seperti semula, berkat Kid yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku terus berjalan menuju kamar, esok aku harus ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi jadi sebaiknya tidur. Tapi kemudian jika aku adalah orang dengan penyakit jantung maka sekarang aku sudah tidak hidup lagi, mendapati bocah yang kuharap tidak akan datang lagi duduk manis di atas ranjangku. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, karena sepertinya di senang dengan raut wajahku yang kesal. Kubiarkan saja dia di sana, sementara aku menganbil sisi ranjang yang tidak dipenuhi oleh kehadirannya dan pergi tidur.

.

Rasanya belum lama aku terlelap udara panas yang menyapu selurh wajahku kembali membuatku terbangun. Tubuhku berat tertahan oleh sesuatu, lalu aku tersentak karena hal pertama yang kulihat adalah mata merah bocah yang sedang menindihku. Sedetik kemudian ia menerjangku, menggigit tepat di leher, aku dengan sistem pertahanan tubuh yang otomatis menendangnya. Ia menggerang di pojokan kamar, sesaat aku merasa kasihan.

'barangkali dia lapar' begitu pikirku. Dengan malas aku menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sekotak daging. Sejenak kutoleh ke belakang, melihatnya yang ternyata juga mengikutiku memanggang daging ala kadarnya.

"Ini, makanlah." Kataku sambil meletakkan sepiring daging panggang di atas meja makan. Ia mengerang, perlahan mendekati meja makan dan sudah dipastikan ia sangat kelaparan. Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, tidak perlu sopan santun ketikan menghadapi makanan saat lapar. Aku menguap, meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kamar. Ternyata baru sekitar dua jam sejak aku berhasil sebentar terlelap tadi.

.

Alarm weker berbunyi, tapi yang membangunkanku pagi ini adalah lagi-lagi udara panas yang menyapu ke seluruh wajahku. Mataku terbuka dan mendapati wajah manis berada tepat di depanku. Rupanya ia menyusul tidur setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Secara pribadi aku tidak terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini, tapi semenjak terjun langsung ke rumah sakit dan ikut kegiatan sosial aku tidak merasa terganggu lagi. Terlebih jika itu anak-anak atau bocah, bagaimanapun bocah berambut hitam yang tidur di ranjangku itu terlihat manis.

Tepat sebelum aku berangkat ke rumah sakit, bocah itu sudah berada di genkan lebih dulu. Padahal sepertinya aku sudah memastikan kalau dia masih tidur di kamar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku mau berangkat kerja. Kau mau pulang?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Ia merentangkan tangannya, seolah mengisyaratkan padaku untuk tidak melewatinya.

"Aku masih punya makanan di lemari pendingin, carilah yang kau suka untuk sarapan dan makan siang."

Bocah itu memelukku, lalu mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Oi oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa terlambat bekerja."

Dengan terpaksa aku harus memperlakukannya dengan kasar, karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan. Bahkan sejak kemarin dia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa dan juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, biarkan aku pergi."

Tidak peduli lagi dengannya aku, bergegas keluar rumah dan tidak lupa menguncinya sebelum meninggalka apartement. Tersesar jika dia mau menghancurkan rumahku, setidaknya dia tidakada kemungkinan dia meninggalkan rumahku tanpa pintu terkunci.

.

.

.

"Yo Law, ayo pergi minum."Kid menyapaku tepat setelah aku keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit.

"Maaf Kiddo, hari ini aku tidak bisa."

"Eh, kenapa? Kau punya pacar ya…"

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu."

"Jadi, kalau begitu…"

Aku melambai, berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa ingin bercakap lebih lanjut. "Lain kali saja."

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan bocah berambut hitam itu. Kehadirannya semakin hari terasa aneh buatku karena ia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Tanpa aku sadari dia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali mengerang seperti binatang saat sedang lapar. Hari ini aku pulang dari rumah sakit begitu larut, maka dari itu aku ingin memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa di rumah karena meniggalkannya lebih lama dari biasanya.

Aku lega saat menemui sosoknya ada di genkan.

"Sedang menungguku?" kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, rasanya menyenangkan juga setiap kali ada sosok yang menyambut. Tapi kali ini ia menarikku ke dalam kamar dan membuka lemari pakaian. Ia mendorongku dengan paksa untuk masuk ke sana, tentu saja aku menolak. Tubuhku lelah, aku ingin mandi dan istirahat, bukan bermain petak umpet seperti itu dalam lemari. Ia terus mendorongku dengan tatapan tidak sabar, sementara aku juga bersikukuh tidak mau sehingga terjadi adegan dorong-mendorong antara kami. Tubuhku lebih besar darinya, dan tampaknya aku lebih kuat sehingga dengan melebihkan kekuatan dari sebelumnya aku berhasil mendorongnya sampai terbaring di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku tepat di depan wajahnya.

Ia mewek, aku bisa melihat itu dari ekspresi wajahnya. Dia terlihat manis sehingga aku tidak tega jika memarahinya lebih lama. Sambil meminta maaf aku memeluknya.

"Sekarang ini aku sedang lelah, jangan bermain-main dulu ya." Kataku masih mendekapnya yang terbaring di lantai.

Kemudian, aku bisa merasakan gigitan mendarat di leherku. Dia lapar, itu yang kupikirkan. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya tubuhku menjadi memanas, dan cengkeramannya padaku semakin menguat. Aku dengan seluruh kekuatanku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Nafasku tersengal akibat pergelutan sejenak tadi. Aku berhasil melepaskan diri tapi luka yang kudapat akibat gigitan tadi cukup parah menimbulkan darah yang mengucur. Aku tidak mengerti dengan bocah itu, ia masih menatap sambil mengerang. Daripada marah ia lebih tampak seperti buas dengan mata memerah serta cakar dan taring yangtanpa aku sadari sudah menyatu dengannya. Instingku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mundur, sambil menahan sakit berlari ke tempat yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

Aku berhasil bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan yang kugunakan sebagai gudang. Untungnya aku sempat menyambar kotak P3K, agar dapat menghentikan pendarahan sementara waktu. Tidak lama pintu di gedor, aku menahannya agar tidak terbuka dengan berbagai macam benda berat yang ada di dalam gudang. Tapi semua benda-benda yang kugunakan tidak bertahan lama, pintu brhasi dibobol. Bocah itu sekarang terlihat semakin mengerikan, aku yakin dia monster. Ruangan yang dijadikan gudang hanya sepetak kecil, sekali kena tubruk aku tidak dapat berlari. Belum ditambah dengan memar akibat serangannya berkali-kali, kali ini aku bisa merasakan tulang punggungku patah beberapa.

Aku berharap dalam hati semoga Kid segera menemukan jasadku jika aku mati saat itu juga. Tepat ketika taring ganasnya bersiap menerkamku lagi, aku masih mencoba mencari perlindungan dengan menggaai apapun yang berada di dekatku sampai beberapa barang berjatuhan. Tanganku nihil menemukan apapun, tapi sorot mata si bocah berubah. Ia terpaku menatap sejurus melewatiku, kemudian perlahan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dariku. Begitu terbebas sepenuhnya aku mencari tahu perihal yang membuatnya mundur.

Seluruh barang dalam gudang itu aku mengenalnya, tapi tidak dengan sebuah topi jerami yang tergeletak rapuh tampak sangat usang. Jika ada hal yang dihindari oleh bocah itu dalam gudang ini pastilah benda usang itu. Entah bagaimana aku merasa terlibat oleh sesuatu yang mistis dan hal seperti itu bisa diandalkan. Benar saja, ia langsung mengambil jarak ketika aku memungut topi itu. Niatku hanya ingin menakutinya dengan melemparkan topi itu, tapi sesuatu terjadi. Topi itu melayang dan terpasang dengan tepat ke kepalanya dan sosok bocah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang kisaran usianya beberapa tahun lebih dariku. Mata merahnya kembali menghitam, taring serta cakar sudah kembali seperti semula, dan ia kembali menjadi sosok yang manis.

"Ahahaha," tawanya menggema di seluruh ruangan,"maaf karena menyebabkan masalah. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan topiku." Begitu katanya diiringi dengan senyum lima jari.

Darah di kepalku berkurang, tidak dapat berfikir jernih selain mengerang putus asa.

"pergi dari rumahku." Kataku pelan setengan berbisik.

"He? Kau bilang apa?"

"PERGI!? KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA." Aku mendorongnya sampai keluar dari pintu, mengabaikan seruan tidak karuan darinya. Dia sangat berisik ketika sudah mulai berbicara. Saat ini aku akan beristirahat dan menyembuhkan lukaku. Apapun yang terjadi akan aku pikirkan nanti.

Ponselku berdering beberapa kali, tanpa melihat siapa si pemanggil aku langsung menerimanya.

"Yo,Law."

"Oh Kiddo, kukira siapa."

"Apa-apaan itu, aku mau mengajakmu minum."

"Tumben kau menelepon, biasanya langsung datang."

"Ah tidak, karena tadi kau menolakku kupikir kau sedang bersama seseorang di rumah."

"He, tadinya begitu. Tapi tidak masalah kau datang sekarang. Karena aku…" aku sedikit menjerit ketika bagian lukaku tersenggol sesuatu.

"Oi Law, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak. Datang lah."

Aku tidak sanggup menahan sakit di perpotongan leherku dengan mengakhiri percakapan tanpa basa-basi. Aku yakin Kid akan datang, untuk sementara aku akan menunggunya sambil menyandarkan diri di tepi ranjang menahan sakit dan juga pendarahan.

Bersambung…

A/N : Ini fic belum selesai, tapi hanya segini kemampuanku menulis. Ah ya, ini fic pertama saya di fandom in jadi mohon untuk tidak di flame. Di kritik boleh, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery Kid

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Rate : T

Warning : BL, AU, OOC (tiga rangkaian mutlak), typo (bersembunyi dengan baik diantara kata-kata), monoton, alur gak jelas, bertele-tele, dan..ah gak seburuk itu kok. Jika mengharap karya yang bagus, _well,_ aku sudah berusaha.

 **Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk** **Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 _ **ITADAKIMASU**_

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Kid berusaha membaringkan Law di tempat tidur. Pertanyaannya yang menggunung tidak ada satupun yang di jawab, Kid sadar bahwa mungkin saja Law mengalami hari yang buruk. Setelah ia mengikuti instruksi pengobatan dari Law, Kid membiarkannya tertidur. Ia mengamati luka begas gigitan yang sudah terbalut dengan kapas dan plester, juga beberapa memar di bagian tubuh lainnya. Menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi, kemudian beranjak ke luar rumah untuk sekedar melihat-lihat.

" _Apa kau lihat seorang bocah bertopi jerami di luar" tanya Law diantara erangan sakitnya._

" _Tidak ada siapa-siapa" jawab Kid apa adanya._

Kid hanya ingin memeriksa sekali lagi, jika saja ia melewatkan sosok yang ditanyakan Law sesaat begitu ia tiba. Meski begitu, berapa kali celingukan pun sosok yang dimaksud Law tidak tampak. Barangkali bocah itu sudah pergi melarikan diri, merasa bersalah telah melukai orang lain. Kid lalu berkeliling rumah, mencari sesuatu untuk di masak jika saja Law bangun dan ia perlu asupan. Kid mengenal Law adalah orang yang teratur baik kehidupannya maupun kesehatannya, jadi sangat heran ketikan menemukan sedikit saja persedian makan di awal bulan seperti ini. Pertanyaan lain bermunculan ketika pintu belakang terbuka, setelah pergi menghampiri ia bisa melihat semuanya kacau balau. Kid mengamati, dan sedikit memeriksa. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang asisten detektif pada sahabatnya sendiri, tapi melihat Law yang terluka cukup parah insting melindungi membuatnya bertindak sesuai logika. Setelah cukup lama ia mengitari tempat yang sama berulang kali, ia kembali ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan Law.

"Apa kau keluar untuk merokok?" Kid baru saja sampai di ambang pintu mendapati Law terduduk di ranjangnya berusaha untuk bangkit, tak lupa pertanyaan sarkas itu.

"Tidak…um iya. Aku tahu aturan di rumah ini." Kata Kid sembari memasuki kamar Law, mendudukkan diri di ranjang."Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Mengusirku eh?"

"Terserahmu."

Kid mengabaikan Law yang memprotes ketika ia menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan sedikit membuatnya terdongak ke samping. Memperhatikan bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam, meski sudah terbalut masih menyisakan rembesan darah pada perban.

"Ini mengerikan Law, kau harus menghubungi polisi."

Law menampik tangan Kid,"aku punya kau yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bukan begitu calon detektif?"

"Aku tidak mau menyelidikimu Law, biarlah yang perofesional yang akan melakukannya."

"Kau sudah melakukannya."

Kid terkekeh, mengalihkan pandangannya."Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mencium aroma rokok darimu, justru kau tampak berselimut debu. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Ho, apa hidungmu ini sejenis dengan hewan pengerat? Membauiku seperti itu." Kid menarik hidung Law yang tak berdaya melawan. Tapi ia menggunakan kakinya untuk memberikan tendangan langsung ke perut Kid. Empunya hanya mengerang.

"Buatkan aku makan malam. Aku lapar Kiddo." Merasa tidak bersalah Law kembali berbaring dengan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala memerintah Kid yang masih mengusap sayang pada perutnya.

Kid hanya menanggapi dengan decihan, ia juga baru sadar telah lupa untuk membuatkan makanan ketika tiba-tiba perhatiannya justru teralihkan ke hal lain. Meski begitu ia akhirnya beranjak juga.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Itu lebih baik dari pada menerima protesmu karena masakanmu jauh lebih baik dariku."

.

Hanya lima belas menit Kid pergi, dan ia pulang dengan makanan berat ala Kid, juga berkaleng-kaleng minuman. Kid tidak peduli dengan omelan Law perihal minuman itu atau makanan yang memiliki potensial tidak sehat itu padanya, ia hanya perlu memaksanya makan kemudian beristirahat. Jika merokok tidak diijinkan, maka ia memilih untuk minum, itu yang Kid gunakan sebagai alasan hingga pada akhirnya Law mendesah pasrah, tapi masih membuat Kid berjanji bahwa itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Kid mengangguk begitu saja, setengah mengabaikan.

"Law, kau tidak berniat pergi ke rumah sakit besok kan?" di tengah-tengah tegukannya Kid masih memperhatikan kondisi Law.

"Tidak, aku akan ijin untuk beberapa hari."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku akan menginap juga untuk beberapa hari."

Jitakan keras menghampiri rambut merah Kid.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Protes Kid.

"Kau harus pulang, aku tidak punya stok makanan untukmu." Jawab Law sekenanya.

"Kau itu jahat Law."

Law memandang lama ke arah Kid yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kid menyadari tatapan padanya.

Law menggeleng,"menginaplah malam ini, aku tidak keberatan. Di usirpun kau juga tidak akan pergi."

Kid mengembangkan senyum kemenangan, kemudian meneguk kembali minumannya. Bukan tanpa alasan hingga Law secara langsung meminta Kid untuk tinggal. Baginya di rumah itu ia merasa tidak hanya dirinya dan Kid saja, ada suatu perasaan yang yang menurutnya sesuatu yang lain masih membersamai. Mengawasinya tanpa terlihat.

.

.

.

Tiga hari lamanya Kid menginap, waktu yang di perlukan untuk Law istirahat dari pekerjaan dan juga pemulihan luka. Setelah tiga hari Law dengan terpaksa mengusir kehadiran Kid yang meski berbaik hati tapi tampak merepotkan, ia harus kembali bekerja. Belum lagi perasaan tidak nyaman yang menggelayut sejak si bocah berambut hitam itu ia usir. Law tidak yakin jika perasaannya adalah simpati karena mengusir bocah yang bisa jadi tidak tahu apa-apa. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Law melupkannya begitu saja dan menganggap semua sudah berakhir.

Hari itu, setelah paginya Law mati-matian meminta Kid untuk pergi agar ia bisa berangkat ke rumah sakit, Law bekerja seperti biasa. Orang-orang di rumah sakit banyak yang menanyakan keadaan, dan mereka memaksa Law untuk pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Tidak ada yang bisa Law lakukan jika itu adalah permintaan orang banyak.

Matahari baru saja terbenam ketikan Law sampai di rumah. Ia seorang diri tinggal di sana, tapi rupanya ada yang sedang menanti. Pintu yang terkunci pun di buka, sosok yang di temui Law bukanlah orang asing jika bersama selama beberapa waktu termasuk di dalamnya.

"Ada apa bocah?" Law setengah mengabaikan, melepas sepatunya kemudian memasuki rumah.

"Aku akan tinggal."

Suaranya cempreng, nyaring, dan terdengar mengesalkan. Law membelalak tanda tidak percaya.

Bersambung….

A/N : Entahlah, aku udah kelewat lama nulisnya. Suka gak suka, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_


End file.
